In the field of instrumentation and control, there is a great demand for a position transducer that converts the position of a target or marker disposed on one side of rigid structural barrier to an electrical signal generated and processed by an electrical transducer element and circuitry disposed on the otherside of the rigid structural barrier. This type of position transducer enables one to modify many existing measuring instruments with visual read-out means such as pressure gauges, thermometers, level indicators, flowmeters, etc. whereby the information provided by those measuring instruments is converted to an electrical signal that is processed by an electronic data processor or computer in acquiring measurement data in a desired physical unit and feeding it to other control devices for process control.